nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Divine Ranger - Ra(21),Brd(2),RDD(4),BG(3)
Description The Divine Ranger is based on the simple premise of combining the Ranger's multiple attacks, with the Bonus damage to each attack from Epic Divine Might (on top of the normal Ranger Favored enemy and Bane of Enemy bonuses). It relies partially on Wood Elf and RDD stat bonuses to meet the high requirements for Divine Might. Pros: *Fair warrior with nearly full BAB, and fair strength *Full Ranger Spellcasting *12 attacks a round, best used with highly enchanted weapons *Able to deal high damage using Epic Divine Might *Able to deal high damage against 5 favored enemies with Bane of Enemies. Combine with Epic Divine Might and the damage is among the highest possible *Usable under any magic setting *Wide variety of Good Skills, and Inspire Competence +2 *High Saves and Evasion Cons: *Severe Multiple Alignment Dependency *Epic Divine Might has limited duration and uses a day *Low HP, and no spectacular AC bonus *Stuck in Light Armor, with no Uncanny Dodge *Comparatively Low Strength means AB is not as good as pure warriors Character Creation Race: Wood_elf Classes: Ranger 21 / Bard 2 / Red Dragon Disciple 4 / Blackguard 3 Alignment: Any Evil (until level 12) Stats * Note: If playing this on High magic setting, and can ensure +Wis and +Dex equipment, then you may wish to use an alternative stat alloccation where you place more points in Str, Con, and Cha. BAB: 21 +1 +3 +3 = 28 +1 Inspire Courage HP: (21*8) + (2*6) + (4*12) + (3*10) + toughness = 288 Saves Fort: 12 + 0 + 4 + 3 = 19 Will: 7 + 3 + 4 + 1 = 15 +2 wis Reflex: 12 + 3 + 1 + 1 = 17 +4 dex +6 from Dark Blessing (or more with +Cha equipment) +6 against spells with Spellcraft And Evasion Overview Feats 1. Luck of heroes 3. Able Learner (For Bard Skills) 6. Power Attack (BG & Divine Might Requirement) 9. Cleave (BG requirement) 12. Divine Might (must take on Blackguard 3) 15. Practiced Caster Ranger 18. Blindfight 21. Great Cha 23. Great Cha 25. Great Cha 27. Epic Divine Might 29. Bane of Enemies *This gives full ranger spellcasting(Barkskin and Curse of Impending Blades), 5 favored Enemies and Bane of Enemies (+12 damage per hit against favored enemies). The favoured enemies chosen, will obviously depend on the particular setting you plan to use this. *Using Epic Divine Might adds another 12 damage for 11 rounds to each attack. With Ranger favored enemy bonus, this gives +24 damage per hit. This equals the Frenzy Berserker's Supreme Improved Power Attack, but with only 1/3 the AB penalty (-2 vs -6), and has twice the number of attacks. *Get +8 Cha equipment to boost EDM to +20 damage per attacks, and another +4 to all saves. *However, it is limited to Light armor, and will need to rely on Cat's Grace or equipment to boost its Dex. Skills: With Bard and Able Learner, this has a wide variety of useful skills. Total Skill points: 7*(23+3) + 3*7 = 182 + 21 = 203 This need: 3 Perform for Inspire courage/competence 5 Hide for Blackguard 8 Lore for RDD Total: 16 Leftover Points: 187/33 ~5.667 Skills There are 4 Key skills that are a 'must-have': 1. Concentration (for Spell Casting) 2. Tumble (+3 to AC by level 27) 3. UMD (For better Gear, and to cast from scrolls) 4. Spellcraft (for better saves against spells) *This leaves approximately enough points to max out 1 extra class skill, and have some left over to either max out a cross-class skill, or else to put into a 'dump' class skill (something which is useful, but which you don't need to max out). Your extra skills will depend on the Setting: Convo skills for Campaigns, or whatever else for PWs. *On PWs, I would recommend your putting some points in Spot to protect against Feint, and as a counter measure to stealth. Alternatively, split the extra skill points between Hide and Move, so that you can sneak around, and take advantage of Hide in Plain Sight. *Otherwise, if you don't need the the 1 skill point per level, than transfer 2 points from Int to Con, for more HP. Character Progression Levelling Notes *An alternative levelling scheme is to grabbing 2 Str points early on to life easier, but delays Epic Divine Might till level 27. To do this, simply swap the +1 Str on level 28 with the +1 Cha on level 8. Then swap Great Cha on level 25 with Epic Divine Might on level 27. *The RDD levels can be taken anywhere between levels 5-26. However, they MUST be taken before level 26 in order to meet the Str requirements for Epic Divine Might at level 27. In the list above, they are at the earliest possible (5-8) based on the assumption that you want to max out your strength, and grab the +2 natural AC early on. *Similiarly, the Blackguard levels can be taken anywhere after level 9 (when you get cleave), but you must grab Blackguard 3 on a feat level, and before level 18 (so that it does not eat into your epic feats. Again, in the list above, it is taken at the earliest possible levels (10-12). Category:Character builds Category:Melee Character builds Category:Power Builds Category:Dual_Wielding_Character_builds category:Divine Character builds